


Secret Santa

by Randomana83



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Friendship, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: The 104 cadets wants to celebrate a holiday to cheer up. So they decide that they will exchange gifts with whoever name they got picked.





	1. Chapter 1

Tis the night on December 23, the 104 cadets were all eating dinner on a cold winter night. Eren Jager was sitting next to Armin Arlert and across Mikasa Ackerman. The table behind them is occupied by Jean Kirschstein, next to him is Marco Bodt, across from them is Connie Springer, and next to him is Sasha Blouse. While everyone is chatting, Eren is staring at the cieling.  
“Eren, what do you think?” Ask Armin.  
“Huh?”  
“You were day dreaming again.” Mikasa scold.  
“I was only thinking that we never celebrate anything.” Eren exclaimed.  
“What's there to celebrate? Humanity's brink of extinction? Running out of food? Get your head out of your ass, Jager” Jean sneer at him.  
“What was that!? You want to say that to my face!?” Eren scream getting up. Suddenly Eren was pulled by Mikasa and Armin was between Jean and Eren. These two has gotten used to this 'routine’ every day.  
“Eren, calm down.” Armin pleaded. Eren took a deep breath and sat back down. Jean gave him a smug look before sitting back down as well.  
“Your right Eren, we do need to celebrate something.” Krista said walking up to them. Ymir was behind her and tackle her with a hug.  
“Your right. We should celebrate the day we get married!” Ymir squealed.  
“Can't….. Breath… Ymir.” She gasp. This makes Ymir smile more.  
“We should have a party. Ohh and don't forget the food. Just imagine all the meats and bread.” Sasha said drooling.  
“That's a good idea. We should even give each other gifts.” Renier declare joining the conversation.   
“Huh? I don't want to buy gifts for everyone. Even if I do, none of us can afford to.” Jean said.  
“Tho, if I want. I know who I want to give.” He said while looking at Mikasa.  
“In your dreams, Jean.” Mikasa said shaking her head.  
“How about we each give one gift to one person?” Suggest Bertholdt.   
“If we're choosing one person, then I want to give Eren a gift.” Mikasa declare.  
“And I want to give my Krista a gift.” Ymir stated.  
“Hey! I wanted to give Krista a gift!” Renier yell.  
“Too bad! I said it first!”  
“How about we let her decide!”  
“That's a good idea!”  
“Krista! Who do you choose?!” That shouted at the same time. Krista turn into a crimson color.  
“Umm… I don't know. Please don't make me choose!” Krista cried.   
“Armin.” Annie said putting her hand on his shoulder. “You're the smart one here. Create a system that everyone is satisfy with.”  
“I think I can do that. Do you want to be part of it?” Armin ask.  
“No. I don't want to hear any more argument.” Annie said.  
“Come on Annie. It'll be fun. Please?” Eren said giving her the puppy eyes.  
“Eren. She said she doesn't want to do it.” Mikasa said with jealousy in her eyes.  
“Fine. I'll do it.” Annie said.  
“Yay!” Eren and Armin cheered. Both girls stared each other with glares. As if the other is waiting to make a move.  
“Armin, we're waiting for your genius system.” Bertholdt said breaking the tension up.  
“Oh right. I'll be right back.” He said heading towards the kitchen. He came back two minutes later with a small potato sack and papers.  
“Here's what we do, we each write our name and place it in a bag. Then I'll shake the bag and pull out a name. Whoever's name we get, is the person we give a gift to.” Armin stated.  
“That's a great plan, Armin. That way, no one gets to get hurt because this is all by chance.” Marco praise. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone then began to write their names and place them in a sack.  
Please let me get Krista  
Walls, let me get Mikasa or she picks my name  
I hope I don't get horseface   
Who ever I get, gives me food as a present.  
Armin shakes the bag and stops.  
“We should spice things up.” Connie said.  
“What do you mean?” Sasha ask.  
“When we pick the name, we don't tell anyone who we got.” Connie answer.  
“That's sounds exciting! I'm in!” Eren agree. “What about you guys?” Everyone mumbling that they agree.  
“So, who wants to go first?” Armin ask.  
“I'll go first.” Renier said stepping up. He puts his hand in the sack and begin to move around. After a few seconds, he pulls up a folded paper. Renier opens it and reads. He gave a frown and attempt to bring back the name in the sack.  
“Sorry Renier.” Armin said stopping him. “You get what you get.” Renier sigh and went back with the others.  
“Who's next?”   
“I am.” Annie said stepping forward. She reach in the bag and quickly pulls out a paper. She reads it and went back to the group with a small pink tint on her cheeks.  
“My turn.” Eren declare. While running his hands against the paper, Mikasa was praying to the Walls in her head. Please pick my name, Eren. Pick my name. Eren finally pulls out a name and reads it. His eyes gave out disgust and anger. Only Armin saw his eyes. Eren stomp back.  
“I'm next!” Sasha said skipping. In one quick swopped, she pull out a paper. Sasha scanned at it and smile. She skip back to the others.  
After Sasha, Connie volunteer to be next. He began to hum as he is running his hand in the sack. He stops and pulls out a name. He reads it and pulls out a smirk.  
“Too easy.” Connie said to himself.  
“I want to go next.” Krista said walking to Armin. She took out a deep breath and gently pulls out a paper. Krista gave out a squeal and walks back to the others.  
“Anymore volunteers?”   
“I'll go.” Marco said. He walk up to Armin and like Sasha, he pulls it out in one swoop. Marco opens the paper and smiles.  
“Armin, I'm next.” Mikasa said stepping up. She puts her hand in and moves around. Mikasa can feel the last five papers and pulls one out. Mikasa reads it and with a neutral expression, she walks back to the others.  
“My turn.” Bertholdt announced. He step up and nervously began to pick a paper. He took his sweet time running his hands in there.  
“Oi! Just pick a paper already!” Jean shouted.  
“I'm sorry.” Bertholdt apologize. He pull out a name and disappointment fill his face.  
“Tough luck, sweetie.” Ymir said walking towards Armin. Ymir took out a paper and read it. She let out a sigh of frustration and walk back to the rest of the group.  
“Guess it's my turn.” Jean said. There was only two papers left, so Jean didn't took long as picking one. Jean has a calm face as he reads it. He simply walk back to the group.  
“I'm the last one to go.” Armin said. He pull out the last folded paper and read it. Armin’s whole face turn pink and sat down.   
“We will exchange our gifts on the 25, which means we have all day tomorrow to buy them. Then in the 25, we go to the girl's dorm and reveal ourself.” Armin said.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Marco agree. After dinner was over, everyone went to bed. They all couldn't wait to see who got who. December 25 is going to be a memorable day.


	2. The giving

December 25 finally came. Everyone in the main characters group already got their presents. After dinner was done, the girls went back to their rooms and pretend to be asleep. As for the boys, they we're waiting for Commander Keith Shadis to go to sleep. When they saw his dorm go dark, they made their move. The boys went quickly and very quietly run towards the girl's dorm. Eren tapped on the windows three times. Mikasa open the window for them to climb on. One by one the boys got in the girl's room.  
“You can put the presents on the corner over there.” Ymir said pointing at the corner that was already filled with presents. All the boys quickly put the presents on the corner. The girls turn around to avoid what presents were theirs.  
“Alright, let's get our presents!” Armin yell.  
“Yay! Last one there is a rotten potato!” Sasha yell. Everyone, but Annie and Mikasa ran to the corner. Eren is the first to grab his gift. He began to shred the wrappings to reveal a box. He open it to see a brown sweater with the Wing Of Freedom symbol on the front.  
“I love it!” Eren shouted putting it in on.  
“I'm glad you like it. I knitted it myself.” Marco reveal.  
“You got my name? Thank you, Marco.” Eren said. “Your a great friend.” As Eren, is admiring his sweater, Ymir is ripping a small box.  
“What does hell is this!?” Ymir shouted. She reveal a make-up kit. It contain blushes, red lipstick, and mascara.  
“Looks like make-up.” Bertholdt said.  
“I know what it is.” Ymir reply bitterly. “I mean, what is that suppose to mean?”  
“I got that for you, Ymir.” Krista said. “I wanted to tell you something.”  
“Krista?” Ymir said shockley. Krista grab the kit and began to apply at Ymir. Everyone gather around the girls to watch the transformation. But, Krista made them go behind her.  
“All done. Here have a look.” Krista said handing a mirror to Ymir. Ymir look at herself at the mirror and gasp.  
“I look exactly the same.” She said, reveal that nothing has changed.  
“That's because, you're already beautiful.” Krista said blushing. Ymir blush as well and tackle her with a hug.  
“Married me when this night is over!” Ymir said. Everyone awed at this moment.  
“Okay everyone!” Jean announced. “Eyes on me. I'm about to open my gift. Though this is awfully small.” He open a bag to see colorful pallets and a couple of papers.  
“I never seen pallets with many colors. All I use are blacks. This is a thoughtful gift.” Jean with awe. “You're a cool person, whoever you are.” Eren began to giggle, then the giggles turn to hysterical laughter.  
“What's your problem, Jager?” Jean ask.  
“You just admitted that I'm a cool person. I won! I'm better than you.” Eren said. Jean let out a horrified face. Everyone began to giggle. Even Mikasa and Annie crack a smile.  
“I.. I don't mean that... I well…what I meant was that.” Jean stutter. “All right you got me. How do you know what to get me?”  
“I ask Marco what you like. He told me that your hobby is drawing.” Eren explain.  
“.... Thank you.” Jean whisper. Eren gave him a smirk.   
“My turn.” Reiner announce. He rip open a big box to see it was lingeries. Everyone's mouth fell open. Reiner's face turn red, as well as Bert.  
“You said, you always wanted to steal the girl's underwears. I bought some to save you the trouble.” Bertholdt explain.  
“Wow, Bertholdt. I never imagine you were capable of this.” Connie said. Bert just hung his head in shame.  
“I love it. I'm keeping it.” Renier said with a nose bleed.  
“Pervert!” Ymir and Sasha shouted. All the girls began kicking him.  
“Why are you kicking me? He's the one who got me this.” Renier question. After the girls were done beating Renier up, Annie unwrap a small bundle. She gasp when it reveal a blue butterfly hair pin.  
“I got that for you.” Armin said as he blush. “I thought the pin will make your hair look nice. And blue really makes your eyes shine bright.”  
“Thank you, Armin. I love it.” Annie said putting it on. She gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“Get some Armin.” Eren cheered. Armin turn even Pinker.  
“Open your gift, Armin.” Annie said. Armin ripped the wrapping to see a book about astronomy.  
“Isn't that a forbidden book?” Sasha ask.  
“Yes it is.” Annie reply. “I notice that Armin talks about the outside world. Mainly the ocean. So I went to the underground and got him a book about space and stars.”  
“Annie. You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble for me.” Armin said. Annie have him a smile.  
“You are worth it.” She said.  
“I love you!” Armin shouted. The room went silent.  
“I'm sorry Annie. Forget what I said. Pretend this never happ-” Annie close his mouth with a kiss. Everyone began to cheer.  
“Oi, Sasha. Hurry and eat your present before it gets cold.” Jean said. Sasha squeal when Jean mention food. She unwrap a rag to reveal a plate of omelet with rice and a side of bread. Sasha mercilessly munch down the food.  
“Boy that was delicious. I didn't know you can cook, Jean.” Sasha brup.  
“Can I open my gift next?” Marco ask. Everyone nodded their heads. Marco open the bag and pull out a Military Police jacket.  
“Looks real.” Mikasa said.  
“That's because it is real. I stole it from an officer who wasn't doing his job.” Connie stated proudly. Everyone sweat drop.  
“Thank you Connie.” Marco said laughing nervously. “It fits me just fine.”  
“Glad you like it.” Connie said. “Now let's see what I got.” He open his box to reveal a military standard boots. However, these boys have large heels.  
“It so to make you look taller.” Ymir said with a proud look on her face. Connie looked offending.  
“I also got you a pocket knife.” She said. Connie did find a pocket knife in the box.  
“I only like the pocket knife.” Connie said. Ymir just shrug.  
“Hey everyone, look what I got.” Krista said. She pull out a set of colorful ribbons and a rainbow braided bracelet.  
“I'm glad you like it.” Mikasa said smiling. “It only makes sense to give you cute things.”  
“Thank you, Mikasa.” Krista said.  
“Now I'm going to open my gift.” Mikasa said. She ripped open a rectangular object to reveal a sewing kit.  
“I was originally going to get you a scarf, but then I realized that might never wear it. So I bought you a sewing kit so you can fix your red scarf wherever it gets damaged.” Reiner said.  
“Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you.” Mikasa reply with a small smile on her face.  
“Bertholdt, your last one. Open your gift.” Armin said. Bertholdt study his long and narrow object and opens it. It's reveal to be a big yellow umbrella.  
“Since you're tall, you'll be the first one to get wet. You have this umbrella to protect yourself.” Sasha explain.  
“Thank you, Sasha. This must be very expensive.” Bertholdt said.  
“It was nothing.” She reply.  
“I say this event was very successful.” Eren said.  
“Yes. It was Mikasa agree.  
“We should do it again sometime.” Marco said. Everyone nodded their heads.  
“Well, I'm tired. You boys get out.” Annie said pointing at the window.  
“She's right I'm getting sleepy.” Jean said yawning. The boys said their good nights and went back to their dorms. The moon's light shine on the training camps. Each and every one of the cadets, slept with a smile on their face. Tomorrow will be a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
